Dying Wish
by MedievalHarpy
Summary: Ember is told she has only a year left to live, and having spent most her life in a hospital bed, desides to spend more time with her brothers Hikaru and Kaoru, and by doing so, meets the Host Club, and thus enters a whole new world, a world with friends, and maybe love. (OCxKyoya) (T because i'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but Ember and the plot. That's all. Thank you. Now read. **

"Now that we have our sons..." he said, he looked into her eyes, and knew she understood.

"What should we do with her? We can't just... Get rid of her." she said.

"We'll just leave her at an orphanage, they can find a new family for her."

The words echoed through me, even as later, they would echo through my dreams. I didn't know that they were talking about me.

"Emmer?" I turned, Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten out of bed, I smiled, my little brothers, they were the only friends I had ever had. "are you coming? We can't go to sleep without you." Kaoru said, Hikaru's small eyes widened, and he pushed his identical twin.

"No, I can go to bed just fine," he said "Kaoru was whining about it, he thought there was something out da window." I smiled and grasped their small hands in mine, I walked them back to their room and shut their window. I almost laughed as I saw them snuggle up together. Their matching pajamas standing out against the white of their bedsheets. I stood over them for a moment, and that was as long as It took them to fall asleep. Gently I pulled Hikaru's thumb away from his mouth,i hoped that his habit of sucking on his thumb wouldn't evolve into a problem.

I slipped into bed. I wondered why I shared a room with Hikaru and Kaoru when the house was so big, but I never wondered too hard, not until they were gone.

In the orphanage where my parents left me, we all shared everything. Only now I knew that there was a big cover up to make sure that the government wouldn't just return me to them. They didn't want me, an illegitimate child, in their perfect little family. Anyhow, they didn't need me anymore, now that they had their sons, my brothers.

I was sure that they would forget about me, but as I grew I received letters, more at first, but then almost none. I found out that our parents had told them that I had gone away for school, and that I wasn't going to come back for a long time.

a nice couple adopted me when I was seven, when the twins were six. Then, when I was twelve, I got sick, really sick. And the rest of my childhood i spent from a hospitable bed, or, if I was lucky, from the small attic room I had to myself.

Now, I could tell the doctors who attended me were getting worried, almost sober. And all my life seemed to come to this one moment, when I'd find out why they were treating me differently. The doctor stepped into the room, his clipboard almost filled to capacity with papers.

"hello ember, how are you feeling today?" ah yes, the stereotypical question. they always asked before they told you that you needed this surgery, or that therapy.

"I'm fine," I said, "thanks," I didn't want to seem too ungrateful, it was through the doctors efforts that I was still alive.

"well we have some unfortunate news for you today." I was glad I was already seated in my wheelchair, otherwise he'd probably ask me to sit down. "it has come into our attention that your parents-" I reminded myself that they weren't my real parents. they tried their best, and I loved them, but it wasn't the same as having my little brothers around. Even if the parents of that family decided to shun their children. The doctor cleared his throat, this was seemingly hard for him. "well, you only have," he coughed again, I wondered if I'd need to give him CPR to get whatever it was he was trying to say out of his throat. "you only have, at most..." oh great, what was it? A week, a month, I had seen too many movies that did this. "a year to live." the seriousness of his words hit me. This was real. I only had a year. 365 days, 52 weeks, 12 months, 1 year to live.

It was then that I resolved that I would see my brothers again. That I resolved that I had to see my brothers again. When I got home next I tried to stand, and I gasped as my legs almost gave out. I sighed, I couldn't go to them like this. I glimpsed myself in the mirror, I saw my red hair sticking out at odd angles, eyes surrounded by black, with almost no shine left. No, they'd run. I allowed myself a smile, in the mirror it looked more like a grimace, but I smiled all the same. That was a start.

That was seven months ago, and now I look almost normal. Though I can feel the sickness inside, sucking away my time. The time I have to see my brothers again. I wondered if they'd remember me, if not, I guessed I'd be fine just watching them again, maybe even talk to them. I had five months, there was time, maybe.

I looked down at the map in my hand, slowing my bike so I wouldn't run into anything. This was it. Ouran academy, where my brothers were First years, where maybe, I'd be able to meet them again. I checked my backpack again. Good, all my papers were there, as well as my emergency medication, for it things got bad.

I walked in, on first impressions, it was like a castle, sweeping staircases adorned the entry hall. Huge doors led to huge rooms. I went toward the information desk to get my schedule, map, and maybe some info on where Hikaru and Kaoru might be. I would be a second year, so it might be hard to find them. though i guess i could run into them in the halls- I glimpsed something out of the corner of my eye, I looked up.

There was a boy standing in an arched window. In his hand he held a black notebook. Thin glasses adorned his eyes, glinting in the sunlight filtering through the window. But the sunlight did nothing to lighten his coal black hair. I turned away and continued on. Though I stole another glance at this mysterious boy. I found his eyes on mine, his pen scratching something in his notebook. I turned away, walking a little faster.

I was surprised to find a blond haired boy running toward me, almost skipping.

"Kyoya!" he yelled, I moved to the side, noting that both these boys were quite attractive, in looks anyway, behavior, perhaps not.

"what is it Tamaki." the black haired boy, I guessed Kyoya, said, a smooth droll to his voice. I kept walking, not hesitating to see what this Tamaki had to say.

Then I saw them. Two red Haired boys, each a mirror image of the other. They had changed, but I still saw the spark of rebellion in Hikaru's eyes, and the soft maturity in Kaoru's. I smiled, they still wore matching clothes, though I doubt that someone still picked them out for them.

I then realized that I was standing stock still in the middle of the now busy hallway. I made myself keep moving. But it hypnotizing how familiar they were to me, the way they walked, how they treated each-other. Hikaru always playing the Alfa dog, and Kaoru pretending not to be. Even though they knew that nether of them was in charge, they liked to pretend they were.

They had grown to be quite handsome, and, if possible, more immature, I smiled. I got my schedule from the information attendant, and hurried to my next class, I had already missed the first one of the day. Biking from the train station had taken longer than I had thought.

I went to the teacher first, introduced myself, then sat in my assigned desk, and tried to look small, I didn't want to be noticed. I was only here to see my brothers. I hoped to at least get to know them a little, then I guess I'd die, and perhaps I'd be OK with that.

As students started filing into the classroom, I noticed that Tamaki and Kyoya were in my class, I hoped they wouldn't notice me. Though I doubted that they would, there must be many new girls. I didn't pay attention to the lesson, nor any of my classes, all I worried about was where Kaoru and Hikaru would be after school hours. That's when I'd be able to see them.

After classes, I looked through the halls, hoping to catch them going to do... whatever it was they did after school hours.

After about thirty minuets of searching the incredibly big school, I saw a group of girls giggling as they tripped up the stairs. One girl raised her voice above the rest.

"I'm just going to see Kaoru," she sighed like a hypnotized lover.

"oh come on," another girl said, "Kaoru has nothing on Tamaki, oh! He's so dreamy!" watching, I thought she had almost fainted.

But the only thing that caught my attention was the name Kaoru. They were going to see Kaoru, and If I knew the twins, whatever Kaoru was doing, Hikaru would be doing to, and the other way around. I followed the girls as they ran down halls, and as they giggled and talked. I was surprised when they entered the third music room, were the twins taking music lessons? If they were, I would pity their teacher, they would never get them to corporate.

**Author's Note: I have sent PM's to lots of Beta Readers, but none of them have gotten back to me, so if you are interested in Beta Reading for me, than shoot me a PM. :) please leave a review, thanks for checking it out! bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

I followed the girls as they ran down halls, and as they giggled and talked. I was surprised when they entered the third music room, were the twins taking music lessons? If they were, I would pity their teacher, they would never get them to corporate.

The strains of a song drifted out onto the hallway, beautiful chords and melody fell from the keys of a piano. The girls disappeared inside, closing the door behind them, shutting in the beautiful music. I followed, and opened the door. My eyebrows raised as I saw the scene inside.

Girls swooned over handsome boys, one of witch looked way to young to be in a high school. Another was tall and had black-brown hair, who was silent, or as far as I could see. To my surprise Kyoya was there, leaning up against a wall, his eyes shrouded behind the glare on his glasses. His hand working furiously, writing in his black notebook.

I looked to my right, and saw Tamaki sitting on the piano bench. with his fingers he conjured the most beautiful music I had heard in my life, from a huge grand piano. Around the piano stood five or six girls, a few of them I noticed had been in the group I had followed to get here. Then I saw in the back, two bobbing heads. Hikaru and Kaoru, I smiled, they were here.

"are you in need of assistance?" I looked up, Kyoya, he reached up and pushed his glasses back up his nose. His notebook was still open in his other hand. The glare resided off his glasses, and I saw a kindness in his eyes, but It was fake, as was his smile.

"no, i-"

"do you happen to have an appointment?" he said, glancing down at his notebook.

"no, I.. I'm here to see my brothers." I said, hoping the truth would get me farther than lies.

"well, you won't find them here." he said, an complementary smile tugging at his lips.

"Hikaru and Kaoru. They're my brothers." I said, he raised an eyebrow, and flipped a few pages in his notebook, which was starting to annoy me in it's even being there. He used his finger to track along the page.

"I'm sorry, I do not have down here that they have any siblings, perhaps you are looking for someone else." he said, now acting as if I was just a waist of his time.

"are you having a problem Kyoya?" Tamaki had stopped playing, and sashayed over, his band of girls following like dogs waiting for scraps.

"this... I'm sorry, what was your name?" Kyoya asked.

"Ember." I said, almost wishing that I wasn't there anymore. Perhaps there was a place where I could just watch Hikaru and Kaoru using the binoculars I had brought.

"ah yes." he said, flipping another page in his book. "second year, from a small town, only here for the semester." he said these things as if reading from a checklist, and by the way he was reading from his notebook, I reckoned he was. "yes, well. Ember claims that Hikaru and Kaoru are her brothers." one of the girls following Tamaki snickered, and whispered loudly to one of her companions.

"that's one of the more interesting ways to try to get in, but no ones ever gotten past Kyoya."

"well then lets ask them!" Tamaki said, continuing to sashay about the room, this time heading toward the twins. Kyoya, me, and Tamaki's followers, followed behind him.

I was so close. If I wanted to, I could almost touch them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki said in a singsong voice, the twins turned around, this time wearing matching hats.

"ya? What." they said in unison, hands on hips, and a pout to their lips, like what they used to do when they wanted something they knew they couldn't get.

"this fine young lady has come saying that she is your sister, we wanted to ask you two to see if she was telling the truth." their eyes turned toward me. They gave me sideways glances.

"one minute," they said, and turned their backs to us, and then whispered like they were plotting some sort of mischief.

"don't you remember me?" I asked, they turned around, I could see the uncertainty in their eyes.

"we don't have a sister," they said,

"we are, sadly, only children." Kaoru finished.

"but perhaps you could prove it to us," Hikaru said, "by playing, Which one is Hikaru!" he said. Both twins turned and switched hats a few times, and once or twice even places. Then they turned back toward me, before they could even say a word, I pointed at Hikaru.

"you're Hikaru," I said. Their eyes widened. They tried to hide it, but I could tell they were surprised.

"anyway, Kaoru's scar on his neck just gives it away." I said, i smiled, they were identical in every way but one. Hikaru studied Kaoru's neck, and spotted the small crescent shaped scar right below his right ear.

"even I didn't know that was there." Hikaru said.

"he got it when he fell off a stair and landed on a pair of sizzers." I said, "you were too young to remember."

"what's going on over here?" a new voice entered the conversation. I turned, it was another boy, handsome, but different, and his voice... It was a little too high, at least for a boy.

"Ahh! Haruhi !" Tamaki exclaimed, "this is Hikaru and Kaoru's big sister!" he said, at least I had convinced someone. Kyoya was now studying something on an i-pad, I caught a glimpse of the screen, birth records.

"oh, well nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi." he said, and smiled outstretching a hand, I shook it, noting again that he didn't act like a guy.

"Ember," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"and this is Honey and Mori," he said, gesturing to the little boy and the tall black haired boy I had seen earlier. they nodded.

"ahh, I see," Kyoya said, almost to himself, "but yes, this is your sister." he said to the Twins. They were stalk still for a second, mirroring each-others position.

_Well... I_ thought, _there's always the binoculars. _

"well..." they said, "we'll see you later, were working." then they skipped off to a corner where some girls were waiting for them.

_Off to the binoculars_. I thought, and turned to leave seeing that both Tamaki and Haruhi were dragged off by some girls. Or at least that's where I thought Tamaki had went.

"i have some free time, and I would enjoy getting to know you better," Kyoya said, he said this as more of a command than a request. "i would be especially interested in how you got into this school." he said, a darker tone slipping into his voice. I started to panic, if he dug any deeper, he'd find out about my abandonment, and my sickness. I didn't want anyone here to know. I hated being treated like I was a fragile porcelain doll, like I couldn't do anything without breaking. Kyoya led me to an abandoned tea table, and he sat me in a chair opposite him. "well?" he said, his notebook open and a pen ready.

"why would you need me to tell you,"i asked, "you could probably find everything you want to know in that notebook of yours." he nodded.

"yes, I could." a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth while he pushed his glasses back into a better position. "but I'm curious."

**Author's Note: Shoutout to Cheez-it's, because they awesome. :P Again, if you're interested in Beta Reading for me, that would be awesome, shoot me a PM. If any of you lovelies have ideas for their adventures shoot me a PM! **

**I need ideas or I won't post. :( **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would you need me to tell you?" I asked, "You could probably find everything you want to know in that notebook of yours." He nodded.

"Yes, I could," a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth while he pushed his glasses back into a better position. "But I'm curious."

"Well then, since it seems like I can't avoid it," I said, and thought for a moment about what I was going to say. Then started, resolving to make my story as short as possible.

"Well in grade school I skipped a year, that's why I'm a second year when I should be a first year, I have one of those odd birthdays." I said. "I got one of the highest scores on the entry exams, therefore I got in. That's it." he nodded, his hand shaping a few last letters.

"Yes, good," he said while comparing his new notes with another page. I felt like he was somehow making sure he had caught all the lies. "Now, there's just a few other things I wanted to talk to you about," he said, flipping to a clean page. "Why would you only now, decide that you want to see your brothers? From their reaction you haven't seen them in quite a while."

Oh great. How was I supposed to answer that?

"Um... well..." Great way to start, whoot, I'm a genius. "I'm hoping to go out of country for the rest of high school. I wanted to spend some time with them before I left."

_Better remember that_, I thought, _he's probably going to quiz me later._

"What is it exactly, that you guys do here?" I asked, deciding to turn the interrogation toward him. He smiled, seeing what I was doing, but he played along.

"This is the Ouran High School Host Club." he said, "Tamaki is the president, and I am the vice president." I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. Tamaki.

"The club is my humble kingdom and I am the king!" he danced around for a moment, then he and his followers went to the food table.

"OK..." I said, a bit confused. Kyoya watched them go, turning in his seat.

"Kyoya here actually runs everything." Haruhi explained coming up behind me.

"Oh..." I said. But that made sense, and that would also explain the notebook, even though I'd think he'd have it anyway. Haruhi was then recruited to pass out some tea.

"Anyway," he said, echoing my thoughts.

_I__t's almost like he's agreeing with me..._ I thought.

"Just one more thing," he said, "What would you be planning to do while here at Ouran? Other than see your brothers, of course."

"Well get an education," I said, hoping the stereotypical answer would be the right one. "And be around Hikaru and Kaoru as much as possible."

"Yes, good," he said while glancing at the clock, some of the girls were starting to exit the room. "We close in a minute, you are welcome to stay, since you have... family connections." He didn't like this, perhaps I should just leave.

"No, I think I should get going." I said. I stood, Kyoya followed my example, but somehow he made it seem as if he had been the one to stand first. All the girls had left in a rush, not wanting to be the last to leave, as I would now be.

"Who's that?" said a small, sweet voice behind me. I turned and saw Honey, who looked like he was still in elementary school. Beside him was Mori, who looked like the strong silent type.

"Oh, that's Ember," Haruhi said, "she's the Twins' sister."

"Oh..." he said. Being way too cute, he smiled, and his eyes lit up. He ran over to a nearby table and grabbed a plate with a piece of cake on it, then he ran up to me, extending the cake in front of him. "Do you want some cake?" he asked, then looked confused, "Or... Do you want to share the cake? I want some too." I couldn't help but smile, but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. It was me, and seven boys. And to top it off, I was starting to not feel well.

"No, sorry, I have to get going." I said. His face fell, but then lit up again.

"Well, more for me!" he said, and in one huge bite shoved the whole piece of cake into his mouth.

"You're leaving already?!" the Twins said in unison, they shared disappointed looks. "We had some awesome pranks planned!" they sighed, "Well I guess we'll just save them for Haruhi. She's girl enough-" Tamaki cut them off by leaping toward them yelling something between a scream and a gurgle.

"No you can't say she's a girl!"

Ha, knew it. Haruhi was a girl, that's why everything about her didn't seem quite right as a boy.

Tamaki then seemed to realize what he'd said. Eyes wide, and while still sitting on the twins, he looked utterly shocked.

"I'm sorry," he wailed crawling toward Haruhi. "it just slipped out, forgive me."

"It's OK Senpai, really, it's no big deal." Haruhi said.

"I would've figured it out anyway." I said, I looked at Kyoya to see if he was paying attention to the conversation. He was reading something on his iPad, his eyebrows low over his eyes. I hoped he wasn't finding out anything I wanted to keep to myself. The twins picked themselves off the floor.

"Great!" Hikaru exclaimed, "Now my back is bruised! I'll be sleeping funny for weeks."

"Just make sure you don't annoy me," Kaoru said, "You flail about too much, I bet you have some sort of ADHD, but only at night." I almost laughed out loud. Their heads perked up. "What's so funny?" they asked.

"You two still share a bed?" I asked, laughing.

"Well yeah," they said defensively, "You're our sister aren't you? You should know."

"I do," I said, "I just thought you'd grow out of it!" I smiled, it seemed almost nothing had changed, I wondered if Hikaru still sucked on his thumb sometimes.  
Kyoya was still occupied with his research, his eyes glued to his iPad screen. I decided to ignore him.

"So what have you been doing all our lives?" the Twins asked, I thought it would be a better choice to go with what I had told Kyoya.

"I went to school and that was what I did." I said, hoping the short and simple answer would sate their curiosity. They then seemed to run out of ideas.

"This is boring Hikaru," Kaoru said, turning to face his brother. "I would think you would be more interesting." he said, this time his comment was pointed toward me.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said, though I did see this as a problem. Why would they spend time with me if I wasn't interesting?

**Author's note: I will be trying to post every Monday... soooo... ya... **

**thanks for reading! also a big thank you to Felinesarefabulous for being a Beta! :) **

**see you lovelies next week! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi... yes's it's still Sunday... but i'm ****_really _****close... right? it's like 11:50... :P well... thank you. that's all. now read. **

**:) **

The Third Music Room was really an interesting place. I had forfeited studying to come and watch The Host Club as they entertained their guests. Today they had animals in pens which were scattered over the floor. I realised that all the different hosts stayed near different animals. The twins for instance, took a liking to the mice, probably because they could place them on people's shoulders and scare them. Tamaki mostly stayed near the dogs, Honey and Mori were all over the place and Kyoya was sitting at a table near the cats.

The free hours were about to end and all the students would be going home. The room emptied as the clock chimed. The room was silent, other than the sound of Kyoya's pen scratching over the pages in his notebook.

"Ahhh," Tamaki sighed, as he sat in one of the plush love seats scattered about the room "it feels nice to sit after a long day of work." The Twins were immediately leaning on the chair.

"You call this work?" they said "I bet commoners like Haruhi have seen harder. I bet her hands get rubbed to the bone by washing all her clothes by herself." the Twins said, their hands coming up to their foreheads as if they were going to faint.

"Come on guys," Haruhi said "I have a washing machine; I don't do it by hand."

"That's too bad," they said "otherwise you'd have some killer calluses." their gaze turned to me.

"What about you?" the Twins skipped over and examined my hand "Do you have any? You lived like a commoner, right?" I pulled my hands away from them, though I couldn't say I didn't like the feeling of them holding my hand again.

"I don't have any calluses that I know of," I said, then reconsidered, and showed them my hands again. "Well, I have this one," I said, pointing to the third finger on my right hand "it's from writing with a pen." I said, even though I knew they would have one too, they were still enthralled with the small bump on my finger.

Kaoru took my left hand, and scratched the tips of my fingers. "What did you get these from?" he asked.

"Oh," I said "I play the cello; you get calluses from pushing down the strings." I said.

"Wow, we didn't know you played an instrument!" they said. I smiled, remembering the feeling of playing the cello. It was so relaxing to me, listening to the music I played, especially when I was sick. I wished that I could play my old, beat up cello again. Sadly, as I had flown and then rode my bike to get here, I hadn't had room to bring it.

I didn't have a decent case for it anyway.

"Takashi," Honey said sitting in a chair near Mori, tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Takashi! I can't find Usa-chan!" I watched Mori disappear making a lap about the room, still not saying a word. Usa-chan? What was that? I remembered that I had never seen Honey without his stuffed rabbit. That must be what he was talking about. When Mori returned to Honey, he was empty handed.

"Did you find him?" Honey asked. I could almost see the tears on the brink of overflowing.

"No." Mori uttered, causing the tears to break free and fall in rivers down Honey's cheeks.

"Usa-chan is lost?! Then we must find him!" Tamaki cried, leaping up from his chair, his hand pointing up into the air like he was in command or something.

"Not up here!" the Twins shouted, hanging from one of the chandeliers. How did they even get up there?

"Not under here," I heard Haruhi say, she was leaning over to look under the chairs.

"WHAAAA!" Honey cried. Mori picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Look for him up there." he said, and Honey made an effort to look for Usa-chan.  
They searched the room, but Usa-chan wasn't there. Tamaki slumped in a chair, looking defeated.

"Hey look! There he is!" the Twins shouted from the window, we all rushed over to see Usa-chan in the jaws of a dog running toward the hedge maze.

I recognized the dog from that morning. The host club had paid for the best and cutest of the breeds -dogs and cats- to be there to entertain their guests. That specific one had had a knack for stealing things.

"Quick! After it!" Tamaki shouted and we all ran to the door, I ran along with them, feeling a little embarrassed as we ran through the halls. I looked behind me and noticed that Kyoya wasn't with us.

Perhaps he had tripped or something...

We exited the front doors just in time to see the dog disappear into the maze. We ran after it and came to the entrance of the maze; only then noticing that we had no idea which way the dog had ran. I looked around, wondering if it had gone into the maze at all.

Kyoya appeared as if out of thin air.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked "You weren't running with us." he smiled, pushing his glasses back into their rightful position.

"I came down the servants' staircase," he said, pointing to a small door to the edge of the building "I wouldn't want to embarrass myself by running through all those halls filled with the children of the influential class." I should've guessed, always out for his own gain.

"USA-CHAN!" Tamaki yelled.

"He's a stuffed animal." the twins pointed out "it's not like he can hear you."

Honey, still on Mori's shoulders, pointed out into the maze.

"There he is!" he said, Tamaki immediately ran off in the direction that Honey had pointed. The Twins followed, skipping along together. Mori took off with Honey, and I was suddenly left alone with Kyoya. He started walking in the opposite direction then they had gone.

"Come on," he said, gesturing for me to follow "those idiots went the wrong way. This way will be quicker."

"Do you have a map or something?" I asked as I ran a little to catch up.

"No, any maze is easy to figure out once you think about It." he said, I had a feeling he was somehow insulting me. "Anyways, this is a maze that's made to be walked through," he said, "not to get lost in." he smiled.

"Do you come often then? You seem to know a lot about it." I said. He shook his head.

"No, I don't." the sunlight glinted off his glasses again, making a shield over his eyes. We dissolved into silence.

The maze was beautiful, roses of all colors adorned the maze walls, and the sunlight lit upon them in a way that made them seen almost ethereal, their delicate petals almost translucent in the sunlight. I was suddenly aware that Kyoya and I might look like a couple to hidden eyes. A lot of couples would come through here. Kyoya seemed totally at ease, perhaps he didn't realize, if he had, I was sure he'd want to destroy that apparition as quickly as possible.

I heard a dog barking. Kyoya and I hastened our pace. We turned a corner to see Tamaki trying to grab Usa-chan out of the dog's mouth.

"Drop it!" he said, and waited for the dog to obey, but it just continued to growl at him "you untamed beast! Do you not see me as your master?" he demanded.

"It probably thinks you're some kind of rabid monkey." the Twins said, watching from the sideline. Tamaki ignored their comment and made a grab for the rabbit. The dog dropped it to bite his hand.

"OOOOOOOWWW!" he yelled scampering backward. Mori put Honey onto the ground, and in one swift movement picked the dog up by the scruff of its neck.

"Drop it." he said, the dog quickly obeyed. "Good dog." he said while putting it back on the ground. Honey leaped forward and grabbed Usa-chan, hugging it to his chest, everyone seemed happy that he'd found it.

"Have you all forgotten about me?" Tamaki demanded, "I'm bleeding!" he wailed. Haruhi came over and looked at his hand.

"You're fine, Sempai. It didn't even pierce the skin. Come on." she said pulling Tamaki to his feet. He trotted behind her as we made our way out of the maze.

"when we get back," Honey said. "we should eat cake!"

**Author's note: as always, THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :D also, any ideas are ****_really _****apreteated! right now i'm working on chapter five and i have no ideas after that! and if i don't have ideas i won't post... so spread the ideas people... so far only two of you lovelys have given me ideas... (i think... last time i counted) ... the rest of you need to step up your game... don't be shy! :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**by the way... as I am not going by the anime or manga, then I do actually need ideas, nothing is planned except the end. So again, if I don't have ideas I won't post... **

**And I am also planning on writing for Five Months... as long as she has left, and then vary a little at the end so you never know when the end is coming... :D **

When I came to the Host Club again, I noticed that the twins seemed more scheming than normal. I wondered if they were planning some sort of prank for me. And I hoped that whatever it was, that it wouldn't be messy, I'd rather they put a mouse down my shirt than dump Kool-Aid over my head.

Already I was running short of clean clothes, I made a note that I needed to do some laundry.

I found myself starting to just stare at Hikaru and Kaoru as they entertained their guests.

_If this were a movie, I'd be a stalker._ I thought,

"Busy?" Kyoya said. I jumped, turning to see him standing behind me.

"No, actually." I said, wondering why he would waste time talking to me when his guests were probably waiting for him.

"It must be nice to be able to have some time to yourself," he said, his usually cool manner dropped for a moment, revealing annoyed, and almost sad eyes.

"Yes," I smiled. "You guys seem to work hard." He nodded, his mask of manners re-applied. He looked down at his notebook, his eyes flitting over the page.

"The twins say you play the cello." I nodded "I believe they have a surprise for you later. I would suggest sticking around." He then turned to go back to his guests, an inaudible sigh hanging about his retreating figure.

I wondered why he stuck around if he didn't enjoy this. Perhaps it was because of Tamaki, from what I'd seen they were good friends, though I couldn't figure out how they could have become friends seeing their vastly varying personalities. Though, I guess Kyoya could have another, nicer, side to him.

A dark and weird part of my brain suddenly woke, shoving a picture into my head of me and Kyoya holding hands and smiling at each other, it almost seemed like we were a couple. I felt blood rise to my face, and I shook my head to get rid of it.

That would never work. I told myself, trying to put my mind onto other things, but couldn't stop myself from taking another look at Kyoya, now smiling sweetly at some swooning girls.  
I sighed and continued to stare at the twins, at least I had them. And I would be there for them, at least, for as long as I could.

I was awoken from my trance-like-staring by the bell. Free hours were ending, I watched as the girls reluctantly left the room.

Ahh... now for the twins surprise...

"Hello Ember!" the twins appeared behind me, and hooked their arms through mine. Matching smiles pasted on their faces. "We want to show you something." they said, steering me toward the curtains in the corner, which I knew hid a grand piano, but I guessed that it was something else that they wanted to show me. They pulled back the curtain and next to the piano sat a cello.

"We noticed that you weren't able to bring your old one, so we decided to find one for you," they said, smiling.

I didn't want to know how they found that out. I walked up to it, making sure that there weren't any wires or strings attached to it, you never knew if the twins were actually being nice, or if it was all a big prank.

"We think it sounds awful-" Hikaru said

"-But of course we don't know how to play." Kaoru finished.

"Where in the world did you find one?" I asked.

"The music club had an extra, they said we could have it."

"Thank you!" I said, as I stroked the scroll.

"We thought you could use something to do, since you seem to just sit around all day."

I smiled and plucked the strings. They were horribly out of tune and did sound awful. I pulled up a chair and started to tune it. Soon the strings sung and vibrated. I felt the familiar curve of the cello against my leg, and had a sudden urge to play. I tried out the bow, making sure it worked well. I then fell into one of the songs I would play often back when I was sick. I closed my eyes as I was swept away by the music.

When I finished I opened my eyes to the dumfounded looks on each of my brother's faces. I also noticed Kyoya sitting in his chair, his fingers paused over the keys of his laptop.

"We weren't expecting that..." the twins said "well at least we don't have to pretend to like it because she's our sister." Kaoru said, and Hikaru nodded.

"We should play something together!" Tamaki said, jumping in "Oh the girls would just love it!" he ran up to me and took me by the shoulders. "We must practice! Hurry! We shall play tomorrow!"

"WH... what?" I stuttered. He ignored me and started to raid the piano bench for sheet music.

"No getting out of it now, sis." the twins said, unmoving, just watching as Tamaki dropped sheet music over my head and then started to randomly ask me if I could play something.

Oh the paper cuts will be wonderful.

I delved into the paper stack and extracted three pieces of paper stapled together. I looked it over briefly.

"How's about this one?" I asked, mostly just to get him to stop bending the paper... I winced as he inadvertently folded one. He took it from me, and looked it over.

"Yes! This one is perfect." he said smiling.

* * *

I felt my face become warm as I looked out at the room full of girls, they were all here for a special -yet last minute- performance by Tamaki and myself. It was after hours and they had all stayed late to watch.

I was confident that I could play it, but it was just about being in front of all these people. How in the world did Tamaki get so popular? At least fifty girls had crammed themselves into the room. Like I knew that he was cute, and I couldn't deny that he was quite charming when he wasn't making a fool of himself, but I still couldn't see how so many girls found him that attractive.

I guess they could just be here to see the other members of the host club dressed up as musicians, even though they had made it clear that they weren't going to be entertaining them. But even then, Tamaki had always been the most requested.

I noticed Kyoya sitting by himself in the back of the room, typing away at his computer as if he relished the opportunity to do more work. I wondered why he couldn't just take a break. The twins stood at the doors, offering to take girls coats, if they had one, all the while looking quite good in their full-blown tuxedos.

Mori and Honey were in the thick of the crowd. Honey was carrying a platter of tarts and was followed by Mori carrying juice in little glasses. He frequently kept Honey's platter from falling as Honey asked everyone if they wanted a tart.

I looked over at Kyoya again, wondering if I could get a glimpse of what he was doing from this distance. I found him looking at me, but a second later his head tilted so his eyes were obscured behind the glare on his glasses.

I hardly noticed as Tamaki came onto the stage, where I had been awkwardly sitting for the last five minutes waiting for him. I guessed it wasn't his style to not make an entrance. He announced the song we were playing, and then sat to a round of applause. As his hands lay upon the keys there was a pronounced silence in the room. Even Kyoya had stopped typing.

The song started, and I let myself relax into the music closing my eyes to the point that I could no longer see the crowd.

Then the song ended. Gone quicker than it had begun. The girls clapped and I sat there as Tamaki somehow related the song to his love of all the girls there and they left. There was again stillness in the room after all the girls had gone.

Something nagged at me, something was missing. A familiar sound that had seemed to always be in the background. I looked around and saw that Kyoya was sitting frozen, his hands floating over the keys, his eyes closed as if he was dreaming.

**Author's note:**

watch?v=S7gIt8t_92g

**that's one of the two songs I think they play. :) the other would be **

watch?v=auMxMo1I908&index=16&list=LL0hDeMPnLtbruVI6G9nvyQQ

**btw, sorry this chapter is more filler, I have no ideas... well I have a few, but those are for later on. Give me ideas! :P :) sorry I took so long to post, I had an uber busy day today, and I didn't have time to put the finishing touches on it... so... sorry... it will probably happen again... **

**I just realized something, have any of you guys ever seen the girls _leave_ the host club? From what I remember they always just disappeared... **

**also I feel it relevant to say, that every time I write this I can't help thinking about this: . **

**it's just a pic of Merida and her brothers from Brave, a wonderfully cute movie that you should all watch. :) **

**but really, anyway... **

**sooooooo... thank you for reading! :) please review! I love to hear from you wonderful people! ….. but please no flame... unless it is constructive flame... that's OK... :) please give me ideas! otherwize it's just going to turn into mindless dabbles about how deep Kyoya's personality goes. ….. awkward... **

**anyway, have an awesome day/week/morning/evening/wee hours of the morning/whatever time it is right now wherever you are...**

**see you next week! :) **

…**.. wait... this is the song she plays by herself **

** watch?v=PCicM6i59_I **

**... sorry none of those are going to work are they... well just copy and past them after www. youtube. com ... ya... :I**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for the review jasmine spires! It's a good Idea but I have already planned everything out, :) but thanks for putting it up there! :) I would've PM'ed you, but I couldn't seem to find your profile. :( it was also a little hard to read, but I think I got the gist of it. :) I will totally use the supersoaker thing with the twins sometime in the story... (mwahahahahaa!) **

**and to all of you, I'm really looking for ideas about random little things that could happen, like as Deathbyfandoms suggested, Honey losing Usa-chan. (which as you can see I used:) ) so as I do appreciate ideas about how things can be resolved, I am less likely to use them, as I have already planned out the end.**

**But every little review counts! they keep up my resolve to write the next chapter. :D so even if you just want to say that you particularly liked a chapter, then please comment! I love to hear from you loveys. :) **

"Hey!" I looked up from my notes, trying to see who was shouting. "Ember!" I saw the Twins running toward me, narrowly avoiding the other students in the hall.

"Ya, what?" I said when they had come to easy earshot. They took a moment to get their breath back and started to speak.

"So... um... we were wondering why you haven't come to see our parents yet. I'm sure they'd like to see you." Kaoru said.

I realized that I hadn't explained to them. What if they were offended that I would keep something like that from them? I guessed that it would probably be better if I just told them.

"Well..." I saw a familiar figure out of the corner of my eye. Kyoya. Great. If I knew him at all he'd overhear everything and confront me about it later.

I decided just to spit it out.

"Well, I'm an illegitimate child. Our parents sent me away because they didn't want me around. Especially when you two are their heirs, they didn't want me complicating things." I explained, hoping that they wouldn't wonder why I didn't tell them earlier.

"Well you could have just told us." they said in unison, hands on hips, mirroring each-other.

"I should have," I said "I really just wanted to spend time with you two, so I didn't think it was all that important."

"Why would they do that?" Hikaru said, anger rising in his eyes. "It's not that big a deal that you're illegitimate, they should still care for you..." he said, his voice falling almost to a whisper.

"They never give us much attention ether." Kaoru said, his eyes meeting Hikaru's, almost like they were mentally agreeing with each-other.

"Sometimes we wonder if they even wanted us," they said.

"Hey! Guys! We should go to a theme park! Haruhi just told me about them!" Tamaki shouted, running down the hallway "It's where commoners go to have fun! Haruhi says that they have lots of cotton candy and stuff."

"Cotton candy? I want to go!" Honey said. He and Mori had appeared from around a corner.

"Well there is a theme park in-" Kyoya said, taking a step closer to participate in the conversation.

"YAY! Let's go!" Tamaki interrupted, jumping up into the air. Haruhi appeared behind Tamaki, seemingly unfazed by his antics.

"Well we aren't entertaining this afternoon," Kyoya said, having flipped a few pages in his notebook. I smiled; I did think that going to a theme park would be fun.

"That sounds fun!" the Twin's said, I could tell that they were still being affected by our previous conversation, Hikaru's smile was definitely fake.

I wondered if I needed to give my input, I decided against it, and reminded myself that I was just a bystander here, I wasn't a part of their group.

"Let's go!" Tamaki said.

"Ember should come too!" Honey said, smiling.

* * *

I was always surprised by how quickly Kyoya could get things organized. Within three minutes he had gotten us a limo -which I personally didn't think necessary- and arranged for us to have a security line all to ourselves so we wouldn't have to wait in line too long. In that time he also managed to make a few other calls as well.

The theme park was surprisingly uncrowded. There were still quite a few people there, but not as many as I had been expecting. I wondered if Kyoya had done something about that too.

"So this is a theme park!" Tamaki said as we walked through the gates. I followed them, noticing that Kyoya stayed to talk to the security guard for a moment.

"Come on Haruhi! Let's get some cotton candy!" Honey said, pulling Haruhi with him toward a cotton candy stand. Mori followed behind them.

"Look!" the Twins said, pointing toward the roller-coaster that we could see behind the initial small games at the front. "Let's go on the big one!" Kyoya came up behind us looking displeased.

"Well if we can't avoid it," he said, "We might as well get it over with." He searched through some stuff in his notebook and pulled out 8 fast passes. Tamaki was immediately at his side.

"What are those? Are they like tickets for the ride?" he asked, Kyoya looked like he almost sighed.

"No, they make it so we don't have to wait as long to go on the ride. There's usually a long line." Honey, Haruhi and Mori returned from the cotton candy stall. Honey was carrying a fast disappearing pink cotton candy and Mori was holding a neon green one, though he didn't seem like he was going to eat it.

"Where are we off to?" Haruhi asked, having apparently overheard some of the conversation.

"We're going to ride the big one!" the Twins replied and promptly ran off in the direction of the roller-coaster.

The rest of us decided to walk. It was probably a good decision, because Tamaki had to be pulled away from practically every stall.

When we finally got to it, we were greeted by the very bored Twins.

"We waited for forever!" they said, "what were you guys doing?" their question set Tamaki off on a rant about everything he had seen. Kyoya passed them and gave the fast passes to the attendant at the start of the line. As we got to the end of the fast pass line -in which had been a few other people- the Twins took the seats at the very front, Tamaki and Haruhi were in the next row, then Honey and Mori took the one behind them. I was left to sit next to Kyoya.

I took my seat; Kyoya got in after me, and quickly pulled down the bar that worked as the seat belt. I wondered why his knuckles were white as he gripped the bar.

It started to move with a lurch. We slowly worked our way up to the top of the first drop. As the Twins went over the edge their hands shot into the air.

"NO I'M SCARED!" I heard Honey tell Mori as he clutched his arm. I heard Tamaki start to scream as they went over the edge.

"Weeeeeeeee-" the Twins shouted as we picked up speed. ("-eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-") I felt the g-force as we plummeted. Kyoya gripped the bar tighter, and his knuckles were totally white. ("-eeeeeeeeeeee-")

I wasn't one of those people who do anything on rollercoasters, like the Twins, who had kept up a constant 'wheee' the entire time so far. I sat there holding onto the bar, pretending I was flying. I looked over at Kyoya next to me, his jaw was tight and he was still gripping onto the bar like his life depended on it. I wondered if he was afraid of heights or something.

**Authors note: **

**I don't like flame. If you give me flame, I will eat it... like NASTU... :) or I will fight fire with flagging! Because I have the power... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way... if any of you happen to know what actually happens to Kyoya after the series... then I would like to say that that deffenately doesn't happen in this fanfic... just so you know... **

**Anyway, I planned things out, and figured out that I only need about three more ideas. Ideas just big enough for a chapter, so if you have one, then please PM it to me, or Comment with it. :) thanks! **

**-by the way, if I don't have a chapter/any ideas and therefore no chapter, I will just post a teaser. But i'd much rather just post chapters. :) because who just wants a teaser when you can have a chapter? :) **

"Let's go again!" the Twins said as soon as we had stepped off the ride.

"Don't you have anything else you want to do?" Kyoya asked, noticeably bad tempered.

"Well how about you two wait in line and we'll go do something else," I suggested, trying to keep the conversation happy. Kyoya was already bad tempered, and if it kept going this way, no one would have fun.

"Ok!" they agreed and ran up to the end of the line. And were -for the moment at least- waiting patiently.

"What should we do?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya seemed to be in a bit of a better mood now that he didn't have to go on the roller-coaster again. We ended up browsing through the theme park playing different games.

"Look! Another dart game! I wonder what they're shooting at!" Tamaki ran off to look at the dart game. The others took off after him. I stayed behind with Kyoya. Over the day I had found that both Kyoya and i would rather walk, even if we didn't get to play the different games, I think we just enjoyed watching. We'd encountered many awkward silences as we followed the rest of the group.

I noticed that Kyoya hadn't gotten out his notebook yet. I wondered if he had ran out of things to write in it, perhaps paper to write on.  
_Or perhaps he's actually enjoying himself..._ I thought. I suddenly wondered how long I had. I hadn't been keeping track, and the time had flown. Was this the fifth month? Was I going to die soon? I quickly counted the days in my mind. And sighed, I still had at least three months.

"Ember," Kyoya said. I looked up, "You look unhappy. Aren't you enjoying yourself?" I realized that my panic- or maybe fear- had perhaps shown on my face.

"Oh, no I'm fine..."

_What? Why did you say that? What kind of answer is that?_

"I-I mean that this is great!" I said trying to cover up my mistake. "Yea this is fun, I haven't been to a theme park in a long time." hopefully he didn't catch my stumble.

He smiled. And for a moment I saw a different side of him. I no longer saw the businessman's son. I saw something else.

"Well, than at least there was something good in coming here." he said, looking happier than I had ever seen him.

"Yea," I said, hoping that the conversation wouldn't continue to be steered toward me. He looked concerned for a second.

"I just realized that I haven't officially introduced myself." he said, stopping.

"Really?" I asked, I truly thought he had, or maybe I just didn't know what _officially_ meant.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," he said, apparently going through with the introduction. "third son of Yoshio Ootori," He bowed, offered a hand to shake and smiled.

"Um... Ember." I said, omitting my last name. I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Well, now that that's done with." he said, and continued to walk, I noticed that we had fallen quite a way behind the others. I followed him. "I really don't know all that much about you." he said.

"Likewise." I said, doing a little skip to catch up to his long stride.

"I'd much like to change that," he said, turning slightly to meet my eyes "Perhaps we could be friends." I smiled, it would be nice to have a friend here, even though I was only here to see the Twins.

"Sure," I said, he returned the smile, and nodded "But, if we're going to be friends, than I'd like to make a request." I said, he nodded his eyes kinder than I had ever seen them. "I'd like you to not delve deeper into my past," I said, trying to be careful. "I want to keep the past the past. Wipe the slate clean and write something new."

"Of course." he said. There was a short silence.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled, running toward us. I stopped before he got to us, Kyoya didn't notice and took a few more steps before Tamaki got there. I watched as he laughed and smiled. I realized that maybe he wasn't who I'd thought he was.

Perhaps we could be friends.

I remembered the different side of him that I had seen. I hadn't seen all of it, but perhaps in time he'd come to trust me enough to let me.

A yearning filled me as I watched him walk away. I wanted to know him.

_No, stop it. _I thought, _how would it ever work out with... with how long you have left? it would never work out, and even if it did, you'd just hurt him. Anyhow, if he would trust you enough to let you in, he'd probably trust you to stick around._

I sighed, but smiled at the same time.

_Well at least I'll have a friend._

**Authors note: soooo... sorry that this chapter isn't as long, :( but I was sick this last week and couldn't seem to get any writing done. **

**Also, I may or may not be able to post next week... I am going somewhere that doesn't have internet or electricity. So I might not be able to get any writing done, so I might just have to skip a week. Sorry... **

**ideas are really appreciated! **

**let me know if you like how their relationship is going! I have more plans, but I love to hear your opinions. :) **

**and I have been thinking about writing another fanfic after I finish this one, do you guys have any suggestions? Is there a fanfic that you'd love to see someone write, but haven't seen yet? Let me know in the comments, or -as always- shoot me a PM! **

**I might not use the idea, but anythings appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelys! :) sorry i don't have a chapter for you today. :'( but i thought i'd give you a teaser. **

**but just to clarify, this isn't from the next chapter, this is from a chapter that is far in the future, so don't get your expectations up for the next chapter, this won't be in it. :P **

**thank's for the idea! i'll add it to my list of options. :) **

The masks the rain had washed away returned, and he was again Kyoya Ooteri, a businessman's son. Not who he really was. Only she had ever delved that far.

He let himself be pulled away, the pain inside him burning. He'd wait for her, he'd wait a thousand years to be with her again.

Yes, he would wait.

**as always, please review! every review helps! :) and -as always...- if you have any chapter long ideas then please comment or PM me with them! i would love to use -and give you credit for- an idea. :) (btw i didn't give Deathbyfandoms credit because she is a good friend of mine and she didn't mind...) **

**also as i said in my last chapter, i am thinking of writing another fanfic after this one, so if you have an idea for that as well go ahead and PM/Comment it to me. :) i will give credit if wanted. :) though as always, ...again... i will have to say that i am not obliged to use the idea. :P :) **

**bye see you next week! **


	9. Chapter 9

**i'm sorry! :( i would've posted earlier today, but our internet went out for the most part of this week, and today was my first day of school. (i've been homeschooled all my life, so this was a big change) and frankly i forgot to send it to my beta last night :( so this is the unedited version... so my amazing beta has not gotten to look through it for mistakes, so it might have a few problems with it... i will be replacing the chapter later with an edited version. :P**

**so anyway, i figured out how to fix chapter three! Yay! *aplause* *clap clap clap*... so as you know my internet went out, and i was totally freaking out thinking that i wouldn't be able to post today. and i couldn't check youtube (which is my life...), i couldn't check Facebook, i couldn't check Tumbler (on wich i go by the same name MedievalHarpy), i couldn't check fanfiction... I COULDN'T CHECK FANFICTION! :( i almost died. **

**Thanks so much for all the wonderfull Reviews! one more and we'll be at 20! (btw awwwwwwwww! thanks Enamored Minstrel :D ) **

**i have also been thinking about posting a song that i think goes along with the chapter, so i will do that this time, and see what you guys think... so for the first half of the chapter the song is Pretty Face -Soley. i don't think that words work, but i like the tone of the song. **

**for the second half, it would have to be All of the stars- ed sheeran. :) **

**and as always, please review! and i would like to let you guys know, that i have two more chapters that i need ideas for! and i have no ideas after that! so please even if it is a little dum idea, review or PM it to me! it might not be as dum or small as you think! and you never know, i might use it. :) **

I wondered again why Tamaki had had wanted to go to a mall and why he had insisted to drag all of us with him.

"We're hungry!" the Twins said, complaining for the umpteenth time.

"Well once we drop off Ember, you can go get some food." Kyoya said, strangely without any annoyance in his voice. I had noticed that he'd been happy lately

"We could just go to our house," they said "The cook can make us up something," they glanced at me and Kaoru added "Our parents are out of town, so we wouldn't see them." I felt goosebumps rise on my arms. I'd never thought I'd go back to that place. That house.

"I see no problem with that," Kyoya said, his eyes met mine for a moment "But only if Ember is ok with that of course." he added. I gave him a smile as a thank you.

"Well Ember?" The twins asked, I thought about it for a moment, would it be better for me to never see that place again? Or should I give in to my brothers' wishes and go with them?  
Well, I thought, it does mean more time with them...

"Sure," I said, giving Kyoya a sympathetic smile. He nodded, looking pleased. He turned and said something to the driver.

"Not much has changed, but we can still give you the tour." the Twins said, smiling. I smiled back, even though I would've rather just saw as little as possible.

It wasn't that the house held bad memories. But it held all the years that I had lost. And the shadows of what could've been still haunted my dreams. And in some way, I guessed that I was scared of seeing all the years that I could've been there for them. All the time I could've been the Twins' sister.

looked out the window at the sunset. It was late and I did have to admit that I was starving. Then the house came into view. A three story manor house with two wings. Out front there grew a manicured lawn, surrounded by a Victorian fence. In the half light, the few rose bushes looked almost dead.

I remembered that when they were in full bloom, the Twins' were always obsessed with them. Always asking how the flowers bloomed and how the plants grew.

"Ember?" I looked around, I was the last one in the car, Kyoya was standing at the door, a hand outstretched.

"Oh, sorry." I said, I grasped his hand, and stepped out of the car. I let go, embarrassed as I realized how warm his hand had been against mine. A cold wind blew the car door shut behind me.

We all walked up to the door. The door I remembered running toward, excited to go my parents, to show a report card, a picture, or maybe something I had found. Since I had been last to get out of the car, Kyoya and I walked almost alone up the winding path.

Hikaru opened the door and started to talk to a servant inside. When I stepped over the threshold I immediately realized that nothing had changed. Nothing. It was the same as when I left it. Kyoya shut the door behind us.

"Is there going to be cake?" Honey asked "How about chocolate cake?" The Twins nodded.

"Yup! We're going to have tons of stuff."

"I haven't been to your guys' house before!" Tamaki exclaimed "It's smaller than Kyoya's." I peered closer at a picture on the wall. I wasn't in it. I guessed it was taken after I left. It was well dusted, and was of the twins dressed up as girls.

"Well come on!" Hikaru said, "we'll show you guys around." They started off down a hall to the right. We all followed, Tamaki looking at and asking about everything. And in truth I was staring too. Trying to grasp all the threads of memory tied to the walls.

"And this is the library," the Twins said, but soon their words blurred and I was almost unable to hear them. Every room brought back memories. Some bad, some good.

"This is our room." the Twins said, opening a door. I almost followed the rest of the group, but hesitated. Feeling a presence behind me. I turned.

There it was, the forbidden door. The door that was never open. My parents room. I knew that door well, for I had explored every knot, every chip of it's surface. Sometimes during the small hours of the night, the time of nightmares. When without anyone else to go to, I had wondered again, if their door would ever open.

_"Now that we have our sons..."_ I heard again the words of my father.

_"What should we do with her? We can't just... Get rid of her."_ I wished that I had never seen the slit of light that meant their door was open. I would've never heard them.

_"We'll just leave her at an orphanage, they can find a new family for her."_ I forced a smile and hid the hurt as I turned my back on the door. I rejoined the others as they headed back downstairs. I resolved that I wouldn't think about the bad things about this place anymore. The Twins were here, and that was why I was here, and that was what I should think about.

_Anyway,_ I thought, _didn't I tell Kyoya that I wanted to keep the past the past and wipe the slate clean? ….write something new?_ I smiled. _Well, perhaps I'll think of that as a promise now. _

* * *

I waved goodbye to the Twins as we walked back to the car. I smiled as I saw them happy. I hoped that would still be the same after I was gone. We all piled into the limo and I found myself sitting next to Kyoya. He had gotten out his notebook and was writing something onto the white pages.

I looked out the window to catch one last glimpse of my brothers. After the house passed by, my eyes drifted to the sky. All the of stars were glinting out behind the clouds. I smiled, and tried to find as many constellations as I could.

The conversation the others were having drifted to the back of my mind. We turned a corner and the moon came into view. It lit the night, and outshone all the stars. I looked back into the car. Thinking that I should participate in the conversation. I found Kyoya's eyes on mine. But the second I noticed, he shifted his gaze and the moonlight somehow made a wall of white over his glasses.

I hardly noticed as we stopped to drop off Haruhi. My mind was too far gone in thoughts.

I noticed that Kyoya and I were the only two still awake. Honey had fallen asleep on Mori's lap, and Tamaki was splayed over two seats with his eyes closed. Mori looked almost like he was meditating, sitting with his eyes closed and his face perfectly expressionless. In truth, I didn't really know if he was sleeping or not.

"This is where you live?" Kyoya asked. I glanced out the window again and saw the familiar apartment complex. I nodded.

"Ya," I said, I unbuckled my seat-belt as the car stopped and grabbed my school bag. I still had it since Tamaki had dragged us off straight after school.

"Let me walk you to the door," he said, moving to follow me.

"Oh, no. There's no need." I said, feeling a little embarrassed as I stepped out of the car.

"It's late," he said and shut the car door "And i need some air anyway."

"Well come on then." I said jokingly. He smiled, and walked beside me on the sidewalk. I soon regretted not bringing a jacket, though of course I didn't know I would need one. I steeled myself, resolving not to shiver too noticeably.

"Are you cold?" Kyoya asked, a smile sliding onto his face.

"Well, yes." I said, "But don't you dare give me your jacket."

"Of course not," he said, his smile breaking free "Anyway, this one probably wouldn't help much. It's mostly for show, you can feel the breeze straight through it." I smiled and almost laughed at the irony. Why would you get a jacket that doesn't even work for it's intended purpose?

"So do you have an apartment here?" he asked.

"No, well... kind of, I rented out a room in one." I explained. "I live with a little old lady. She's a sweet person, she cooks me dinner as long as I do some chores." I smiled.

"That sounds nice." Kyoya said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Here we are." I pulled my keys out of my pocket and tried to fit it into the lock. I finally got it in and heard the click as I turned it. I turned not knowing how to say goodbye. Though he smiled, and said

"Well I'd better be going, the driver's waiting." I nodded, and smiled as I watched him walk away.

**anyway again, please review! :) see all you lovelys next week. give me ideas and i might post a chapter. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooo... I am soooooo sorry again, I don't have a chapter for you guys... :'( school piled up, and I hurt my rist and -yet again- -and no i'm not using the same excuse twise it really happened- our power went out and our internet was out until early yesterday afternoon... :( **

**but. I resonantly noticed that I have 50+ followers! yay! (and 30 (we made it!) favorites and 20+ reviews (YAY FOR THE REVIEWS! :D) ) so I decided since I didn't have a chapter that I would do a special thingy for the 50+followers (why don't they call them minions? that would be soo much cooler...) so here I have the Host club doing the ALS ice bucket challenge. (oi, no sueing! this is my introverted way of participating!) if you don't know what that is, then google it! It's a really great thing that's going on right now. :) **

**anyway, I promise I will have a chapter for you next week. :( I'm so sorry that I don't have one this time, I have it all planned out so it should be done.**

**Btw! Thanks for the ideas! :D they have been seeds for chapters! :D thanks! **

**the song this week is more of a teaser, it's Run, by- Snow patrol. :) **

"It can't be that cold..." Hikaru said, while sticking a finger into the bucket with Kaoru. I laughed as they both yelped and lept backwards.

"Who's going first?" Tamaki asked, but before anyone else could say anything, he added "I will! This is exciting!"

"Well we'll do the dumping." the twins said, mischievous smiles spreading over their faces. I was surprised that all of them had gotten into swim-shorts for the occasion.

"Here's my bucket!" I looked behind me and saw Honey swinging a beach pail beside him, wearing achor swim-shorts. He ran straight to Haruhi. "Is this enough ice?" he asked, holding up his pail for her to look into.

"Are you sure you want to do it Sempai?"Haruhi said, "It's going to be really cold..."

"It won't be that bad! It'll be fun!" Tamaki said, he looked truly excited to get a bucket full of ice water dumped over his head. The twins returned with a cooler full of water.

"We're ready Tamaki! Just come over here a bit..." they seemed to be revelling their opportunity to soak Tamaki. He of course went over excited. The twins stood on an empty bucket and slowly poured the water out on him. He shrieked and everyone laughed as he twitched. He straightened, trying to smile.

"No it wasn't that bad!" he said, though we all could see that he didn't really mean it. "Kyoya you should go next!" he said, hopping over to Kyoya, who was the only one among the boys wearing a shirt. Kyoya ignored him as he brought over a bucket and tipped it over his head.

Kyoya of course strategically dodged.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said, visibly disappointed. He then went to sulk in a corner. "We were all supposed to do it, that's the point..." I didn't hear the rest of his mumblings.

"I'm still donating moron," he said, I watched -and tried not to laugh- as the Twins snuck up behind Kyoya, their cooler refilled. "It's really not all that- ghaaaaarg!" I couldn't hold in the laughter as the Twins poured the ice water over him.

"You look like a cat that's just been dunked!" I said, he tried to smile, but it made us all laugh harder since it looked more like a grimace. Tamaki quickly joined back in.

"Well you'll look the same when you do it." he said, his teeth clenched againced the cold.

"No, I don't think I will..." I said, inwardly wondering if it'll somehow shorten my life... even though I doubted it could hurt me that bad... I wondered what he was doing for a moment as he grabbed a full bucket from the Twins, who seemed in all reality, to be in on whatever he was doing. I wondered if he was going to dunk himself again.

Then he started running towards me. I jumped up realizing what he was doing.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" I screamed as I sprinted in random directions, hoping he would slip or something. Of course he didn't and since I wasn't in very good shape, he soon caught up enough to dump the water all over me. "AHHGEHGDNG!" I screeched as the water felt like ice over my skin.

"Now who looks like a cat!?" the Twins said through their giggles. I turned and grabbed the still half full bucket from Kyoya.

"Your turns!" I said, and I refilled the bucked in their cooler, which had again been filled. "Who's first?" I asked, my bucket held at the ready.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, throwing himself at his twin. "I'm too scared, I can't do it alone." Hikaru skilfully caught his twin. I remembered the same act from when they were entertaining their guests.

"Let us do it together," Hikaru said, steeling himself for the cold.

"together?" Kaoru asked.

"Alway-" I cut Hikaru off by dumping the bucket on the two of them. Their act was canceled as they clung to each-other and screamed.

"My turn! My turn!" I heard Honey say from behind us. "Do it with me Takashi!" Mori deftly grabbed a bucket. "One! Two! Three!" he said. And then dumped his pail over his head. At the same time Mori did the same. "AHH! COLD COLD COLD!" he shouted, Mori didn't even flinch as the water flowed over his head. Haruhi sighed and dumped her bucket over herself as well. we were all soaked but laughing as we went to retreve our towls.

**anyway, see you guys next week... hopefully... if the internet doesn't go out again... :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**authors note: firstly, I decided to do something a little different with this chapter. So it if actuallly from Ember's point of view, but also a Omnipotent third person narrator. Just so you know... I don't think I did the idea justice. But... well I needed to post so I didn't have much time. This will be a two chapter story, so it doesn't end there... anyway, time for back story... **

**so... a few days ago we had crispy cream doughnuts (don't sue me. I don't own them...well I bought box but- I didn't steal them if that's what your thinking...) **

**anyway. So I had three. Which is two over my normal dose. Therefore I was on a sugar rush, and me and my sister were literally just sitting in my room, laughing our heads off and doing repetitive knee slapping. **

**And we came up with this. Enjoy our doughnut mind child. **

**Tada. * in posh English accent* (if you can't imagine that, then imagine Olivia Armstrong saying it...) **

***points little finger. Drinks tea * …... *and eats yet another doughnut ***

I walked into The Third Music room early. It was weird not to see the boys there. My class had ended early so I had some free time before the Host club began their services. I noticed Haruhi sitting at a table near the back of the room. She was writing something in a notebook she had spread on the table. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi," I said "So did your class end early too?"  
She looked up from her writing and nodded. "I thought I'd get some reading done while I was waiting." She looked back down at her notebook "Well at least that was the plan."

I smiled as I extracted some homework from my bag."Well what is it you're doing?" I asked.

"Well you know that big party that the Host Club are hosting for the anniversary of the club's forming?" I nodded. "Well they are going to give gifts to all their customers and I want to get something for them too, since they're really doing all the work." she said and turned her notebook so I could read what was written on it. "I've been trying to think of some ideas of what to get them."

I looked down at the page and read the list that was written on it.

Honey: cake pan?

Mori: socks, food? Pencils, chopsticks, origami, pens, a book, notebook,

Kyoya: ? some paper? Pens?

"Do you want to come with me to pick some things out?" I looked up.

"Sure!" I said "that sounds like fun."

"It'd be nice to be able to get to know you a bit," she said "We haven't really gotten to talk since you always spend so much time with the Twins."

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"No it's fine! I know you probably want to spend as much time with them as possible, especially since you haven't seen them in a while," she said"Well we'll get to talk when we go shopping." I gave back her notebook and was about to reply when the door opened and Tamaki burst through along with the other hosts.

"The Host Club is now open for business!" he said. The time for entertaining had began.

"Do you want to meet me at the mall? Are you free after school today?" she asked, I nodded.

"Sure, that works!" We had no more time to talk, as seconds after the Host Club had come in, they were followed by a hoard of girls, all vying for their attention.  
Haruhi was dragged away by some girls and I was left to watch as they smiled and acted. I was always intrigued by Kyoya's act, he was such a different person then usual, it was almost like he was another person altogether. It was interesting how he could do that, but still, I preferred the real him.

I smiled as I thought about going to the store with Haruhi, I was looking forward to getting to know her a bit. I could see a change in the Twins, even from when they were young, it wasn't just them in their little world. Someone else had entered too. And I suspected that someone, was Haruhi.

A few streets behind Ember and Haruhi, there followed a black limo. Inside the rest of the hosts wondered why the other two had decided to go to the mall without them. Surely they couldn't need anything, for they were just there a few weeks before.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing... " Tamaki said, pressing his face up against his window. Kyoya looked totally indifferent, but he was truly interested.

"Maybe they're buying underwear," the Twins said "And that's why they didn't invite us." Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"It is a possibility, but I think that it is more plausible that they are doing something else," he said,

"Knowing Haruhi especially, I think she'd go somewhere they were having a sale," the Twins shrugged.

"Let's follow them in," Tamaki said "My little girl is spending time with another of her species! I need to see every minute of it!"

"Pervert. What if they _are_ buying underwear?" the Twins said. Tamaki's face reddened.

"That's not what I meant! Come on!" he said, and got out of the car. The rest of them followed.

"If they are really here to get underwear we'll leave." Kyoya suggested. And the others agreed.

* * *

"So are we just going to go in and see what we can find?" I asked, remembering the many crossed out things and question marks on her original list.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of many things that they'd like, so I guess If we see something, than that's what we'll get." Haruhi replied. We entered the mall and I was amazed at how much had changed from our last visit.

Stalls were in different places and stores had put up different advertisements. I hoped that Haruhi knew where she was going.

"Well, we might as well go get Honey's first, we've already decided what we'll get for him." I nodded, and followed her as we made our way through the mall.

I suddenly felt like someone was following us. I glanced behind me, but saw nothing and continued on.

"Let's go!" Tamaki said and led the rest of the Host club in pursuit of Ember and Haruhi.

"We need to be careful if we don't want them to know we're here." Kyoya warned. They started to pass a billboard when Ember looked over her shoulder. They were sure they attracted stares as they hid behind the billboard.

"Perhaps this wasn't as good an idea as we thought..." Kyoya said.

"This is fun! We're like spies!" Honey said, Mori, -to whom we're assuming this statement was directed- nodded in reply. Kyoya sighed.

"Can't we just leave?" he asked.

"Ooooh look!" the Twins said, pointing over the billboard "They're going into the baking store!"

"Maybe they're planning to make us something to eat!" Tamaki said then smiled, and was visibly in his own mind theatre.

"Well come on then." Kyoya said, pulling Tamaki behind him as they followed Haruhi and Ember into the store.

* * *

"Awwww, this one's cute!" I said, and showed Haruhi a heart shaped cake pan.

"Perfect," Haruhi said, she turned it over and looked at the tag"And it's on sale!" she added smiling.

"I bet Honey will love it." I said. She smiled in reply.

"Well I guess that's it for this store, unless you think Kyoya or Mori will like anything from here." I shook my head and laughed as I pictured Kyoya trying to be grateful for a whisk.

We had decided that we'd split the cost of the gifts after the trip, for now Haruhi just bought everything, and then I was going to pay her back once we figured how much I owed her. I jumped as pots and pans fell in the isle next to us. We went over but nothing seemed to have fallen and there was no one around.

I shrugged and followed Haruhi out the door.

**well... i think the biggest problem was Haruhi's voice, i don't think i got it quite right... anyhow, what do you guys think? please review! the more ideas i get the longer the fanfic may be! thank you again to all the wonderfull peoples who reviewed last time! :D **

**see all you lovelys next week! with hopefully better content. sorry. :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello... again... :P anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :D and followers and favorites! *does a little happy dance * :) anyway, I will remind all of you that the more ideas I get the longer the fanfic. And after a certain point, (the point of no return MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) I will no longer be able to add extra unplanned chapters, so keep the ideas rolling in! :D you guys are doing great! :) **

**also... my new obsession, of which I must tell you because I love it sooooooo much. I recently started a new Anime! Free! Iwitobi Swim Club, go look it up it is a heartbreaker like Ouran High School Host club. It isn't dubbed, :( but you can find it on good streaming sights, if you want to check it out but don't know of any I have a whole list I can PM or E-mail you. :) it is actually still being made in Japan, so every Wednesday they get a new episode. :) anyway, go ahead and read! **

"that was too close." Tamaki said, as Haruhi and Ember left the store. The moment the door closed the Twins burst out laughing. And the others were holding back smiles as well. However Kyoya's was more of a grin, and Mori's expression had changed verry little.

The reason for this, was that Tamaki had -in effort to keep Haruhi and Ember from discovering them- piled all the pots and pans that had fallen onto himself. He could barely see out from under the huge pot on his head. And the rest of him was a clunking mass.

After finishing giggling and wiping their eyes the Twins helped the others extract Tamaki from his cookware prison.

* * *

Haruhi and I found gifts for both Mori and Kyoya. I doubted that they would like them very much, but they'll appreciate the thought. Or at least I hoped they would.

We were now looking for something for the Twins. We had entered a super store that was part of the mall, and was really just looking for anything that caught our eye. As nether of us had any idea of what they'd like. I tried to keep an eye out for something for Tamaki. But he was hard to find something for as well, but in the total opposite way as Kyoya. Tamaki would probably like anything we got him, and Kyoya probably wouldn't like anything that we could actually afford.

We wandered around the store until we came to the children's section, which might actually hold something the Twins would like. I stopped picking up a box of slinkies from the end of one of the isles.

"what about-" I stopped, seeing something out of the corner of my eye. It looked strangely like a familiar notebook holding, black haired host. I looked again, but all I saw was a flash of yellow, and the boy who looked like Kyoya had disappeared.

"did you say something?" Haruhi asked, turning. I turned back to the shelf.

"oh, no, never-mind." I said, putting the slikies back on the shelf. "do you think they'll like one of these?" I asked, walking into the isle next to me, which was filled with different balls and sport equipment.

"well, it doesn't hurt to take a look." Haruhi said, and we went into the isle.

* * *

Were the world tilted at a 90degree angle kyoya would've looked as if he was standing. Notebook still in hand, and glasses skewed.

Even though Tamaki had football tackled him from the ajoint isle, and therefore disrupted his normal 'cool type' stance, he had still reverted to his original position upon hitting the ground.

Now if we return the world to it's normal position, it would seem as if Kyoya had been momentary frozen.

"are they gone?" Tamaki asked, immediately on his feet and peeking around the corner. Kyoya sat up, annoyed.

"you didn't have to do that," he snapped, then sighed and added "i was just about to move." he rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the floor.

"they're getting some weird stuff." the Twins said, "what in the world would they need a cake pan a pack of pens and-" they were cut off by Tamaki.

"Quickly! They're getting away!" the Twins joyfully ran off after them. Tamaki was about to follow, protesting that he was the leader and so he should go first, when he saw Kyoya still sitting on the floor. "well come on Kyoya! You can't sit there all day." he smiled and offered a helping hand. Kyoya took it and then followed the others as they ran off. He preferred to walk as they dashed from isle to isle, making much more noise than they needed to. Kyoya smiled and continued to follow them.

* * *

Haruhi and I found ourselves in the clothes section. I doupted that we'd find anything here, but I went along with it and followed Haruhi through the shelves.

"why are we going through here?" I asked, "do you think the Twins would like clothes?"

"oh no, i'm headed toward the clearance stall." Haruhi said smiling, "they might have something for sale."

"oh, that's a good idea." I said, we had actually seen a few things that we thought they'd like, but they had all been too pricy for our budget. We had found something for Tamaki though.

We walked up to the clearance stall, and started digging through the pile. I saw something near the bottom, I pulled it up and turned to Haruhi.

"how about-" she said the same thing, and I laughed seeing that we both had different versions of the same thing.

"well that's decided then!" she said, laughing. We headed to the chashier, and baught our various items, then headed out of the store.

* * *

Kyoya saw Ember and Haruhi start to come into view, and quickly sidestepped so he was hidden inside an isle. After a few seconds he peaked around the corner. He smiled as he noticed Ember smiling and laughing with Haruhi as they came out of the store. He stepped out from his hiding place, and started to follow them again.

Like many times before he wondered what it was in Ember's past that she wanted to keep hidden. Had her adopted parents gotten divorced? Had they died? Maybe someone in her family had a life threatening desise, and she didn't want him worrying about her, or trying to help? Maybe another friend of her's had passed away recently.

He flipped open his notebook, pen in hand ready to write down these new theories. But stopped. He looked back up. And continued to walk. No he wouldn't delve any deeper into her past. She had asked him not to. And he valued her friendship too much to betray it that easily.

He didn't think that there could be anything in her past worth keeping so secret, but there was always the possibility that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from intervening, and that could be what she didn't want.

So he would wait. Perhaps someday she'd trust him enough to tell him. But until then, he'd just have to be ignorant. He smiled as he ripped the page of possibilitys from the notebook, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it into a nearby trash can.

A flash of red caught his eye from a nearby clothes store. He saw the Twins matching the poses of two manikins in the shop front. They were doing it so perfectly that only their hair was visible behind the manikins. But Haruhi and Ember were just about to pass! They were going to get them found. Kyoya didn't really care much, but he'd rather their adventure had been kept a secret.

* * *

I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see two shop manikins with red hair sticking out from behind them. Suspiciously familiar red hair. I walked over and sighed as my suspicions were confirmed. The Twins changed their pose, and now their arms were sticking out from behind the manikins as well.

"one, two, three, switch." I heard Kaoru counting as if he was practicing a dance. When he said 'switch' both he and Hikaru changed their pose.

"what are you two doing here?" I asked, they jumped and peeked out from behind their manikins.

"oh, we followed you two to see what you were doing." they said smiling. "actually Tamaki and the others are here too."

"well I guess this isn't going to be much of a serprize then." I said to Haruhi, she shrugged.

"i had a feeling that they were following us anyway." she said, "did you two see everything we got?"

"just about. We saw everything except what you got in that store." they said pointing to the store we had just come out from.

"you were supposed to be hiding!" Tamaki said emerging from behind a billboard with Honey and Mori.

"sorry, we couldn't help ourselves." they just smiled at Tamaki's annoyed expression.

"where's Kyoya?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't with the others.

"i'm right here." Kyoya said, I jumped, he had been right behind Haruhi and I.

"well since the party is tonight, we might as well just give you you're gifts now." Haruhi said, I shrugged.

"they know what most of them are anyways." I said, "sure." I smiled, it didn't really matter to me when they got them.

"ok then," she smiled, "well you can give out this bag and I'll take this one." she said, handing me one of the two bags we had stuffed everything into. I quickly looked through it as Haruhi explained why we had got them. I had the gifts for Kyoya and the Twins, I wondered if Haruhi had rearranged the bags. I had been pretty sure that Kyoya's had been in with Mori and Honey's, I shrugged. Haruhi started giving the gifts out, and so I headed toward the twins, and handed them two clearance supersoakers.

"oooooh!" they said, and immediately gave eachother mischievous looks.

"i think I saw a water fountain back there..." Hikaru said.

"are you thinking what i'm thinking?" kaoru asked his twin, they then ran the few steps to the nearby water fountan.

Tamaki's reaction to his gift,- a small plushy dog- caught my attention. He had started to swing it around in the air ooing and ahhhing.

"i'll love it and keep it and love it forever!" he said, I smiled, at least he liked it. I headed over to Kyoya.

"here," I said, handing him one of those pen holders that could go in a folder, and a little package of pens. "sorry, we didn't really know what you would like."

"there's no need to apologize," he said smiling, "I've been needing some new pens, so this is great." I smiled back. Glad that it seemed that he'd actually use them. I looked back around at the Host club, and was truly sad that I had met them like this. I wished that they didn't have to be friends that I'd have to leave. My time was shortening, and truly I didn't really know how long I had left anymore. I had stopped keeping track. I would rather enjoy every minute of being with them, then worry that that moment was my last.

I smiled, I was glad that I was able to see my brothers, and make friends. It was everything I had hoped for and more.

**:) hope you liked! thanks again to my Beta! see all you lovelies next week! **


	13. Chapter 13

**ok sooo... even though I'm trying to keep with the current seasons and everything... (wait... is it different in Japan? i'm so dumb... wait... it's in the northern hemisphere... that means it's the same as here. *face palm *) anyway... so i'm making my own meteor shower. Just because. For the story. :) and I can't remember if the Ooteri's have an observatory... I thought I remembered reading that they did somewhere... well whatever... I can do what I want... (btw it's one of those observatorys that have like a teliscope and everything, but it's also a big glass dome. So you can see out in all directions. Just so you know...) **

"It's going to be so exciting!" Tamaki said. He had found a new obsession with the news that there was going to be a meteor shower the next evening. "We should all get together and watch it!" He exclaimed, while running around the room for some reason.

"My family was going to spend the night at my father's observatory," Kyoya offered, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind me inviting a few friends over." he smiled, "Anyway, Fuyumi has only met Tamaki and I'm sure she'd love to meet the rest of you."

"Who's Fuyumi?" I asked him.

"She's my elder sister." Kyoya replied.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had siblings."

"Yes," he smiled, "I'm the youngest of four. We also have an extra room in the observatory, so if you wanted to stay the night as well, then you girls can have the room and we would sleep downstairs."

"Sure." Haruhi said.

"YAY!" Tamaki shouted, "And all of us can come right?" he asked, "And Ember, Haruhi could use some more female company."

"If course you can all come," Kyoya said.

"Guys," Haruhi said, "I think Ember is kinda part of the group now, we don't need to keep making sure or asking if she'll be included."

"Of course!" Tamaki cried, "My sincerest apologies. You shall be an honorary host from now on!

"I don't really mind," I said, startled at how seriously they were taking this.

"Well we mind." Kyoya said, "Ever since you got here, we should've been treating you as one of us, now we'll just keep things the way they should've been."

"So when will we be meeting tomorrow?" Haruhi asked, extracting a calendar from her bag.

"Well it does take some time to get there," Kyoya said, "but if none of you object to staying for dinner as well, we could just leave after school, we'd get there around five, and probably have dinner around six."

"Works for us." the Twins said, looking bored sitting at one of the tables.

"Me too. What about you guys?" Haruhi asked, looking at Tamaki and I, then towards Honey and Mori.

"We're coming! Right Takashi?" Honey said, Mori nodded his agreement.

"How could I miss such a wonderful and important occasion!?" Tamaki cried. Everyone's eyes turned toward me.

"Oh um... I'm free," I said, "I can come."

"Great," Kyoya said, smiling, "Now that that's over with I can call the cook and arange things with the employees..." his eyebrows lowered as his voice drifted off into mumblings about dinner arrangements and gas costs.

"This is going to be fun!" Tamaki said, fist-pumping the air.

* * *

The car ride there was uneventful, but only if you count having both Tamaki and the Twins in the same confined space for about one and a half hours as uneventful. As we drove to the Ootori observatory, I mostly stared out the window, for most of the trip I payed little attention to the rest of the passengers in the car.

Kyoya and Haruhi were reading while Tamaki and the Twins played some sort of traveling game. Honey was asleep next to Mori.

The sun was just starting to set when we saw the observatory. Kyoya had informed us that only Fuyumi was going to be there. The rest of his family had had other things to attend to.

We pulled up the driveway, the driver opened the doors and we all clambered out of the car. Another man came from the building came retrieved our small overnight bags. I was just getting out of the car (having sat in the back, I got out last) when I saw a woman come out of the observatory. She looked like Kyoya, they had the same midnight black hair, but her eyes were less reserved, it seemed almost like Kyoya's had some sort of barrier over them and her's didn't.

"Kyoya!" she greeted, hugging her brother, "So these are your friends?" she asked, gesturing to the rest of us. I noticed that her eyes hesitated on me for a moment.

Kyoya introduced us all, and we continued into the building that the observatory was on top of.

"Can we go look at the observatory?" Tamaki asked, even though it wasn't dark enough for the meteors to be visible yet.

"Sure," Kyoya said, leading us up a staircase and into the dome above. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon and there was still streaks of red and orange through the sky. It was amazing to see it from the observatory, normally the sight would be hindered by buildings.

"You have a telescope!" Tamaki said, running over to the other side of the room to a large expensive looking telescope. Kyoya just smiled, and followed him over to it. As did the rest of the hosts. I explored a little by myself.

At one side of the room there was a desk filled with papers and star charts, a few of them I saw was written in Kyoya's handwriting.

I heard the door open and turned to see who had entered. It turned out to be Fuyumi, I smiled a greeting as the rest of the Host Club came over.

"The cook says that dinner is ready, we can eat whenever we want to," she said, "If you are all ready then I think we should go ahead so we can see as much of the meteor shower as possible."

"I think that would be a great idea." Kyoya answered and we all went down to the dining room. Spread out on the table was an assortment of foods, all of which looked quite expensive. We all sat and started to eat. Everyone was quiet until Fuyumi broke the silence.

"So, Ember," I looked up, trying to chew my food faster so I could answer whatever she was about to say. "I hear you're just here for the semester?"

"Yes," I smiled, having finished hurriedly swallowing my food.

"That's a pity," she said, "I'm sure we'll all be sad to see you go. Where are you going to next?"

"I was planning on continuing high school overseas," I explained, "Which is why I decided to come and spend my last semester in Japan, with my brothers."

"Ahh, yes Hikaru and Kaoru right?" she said, turning now to the Twins, who momentarily stopped eating to talk to her. I placed another bite of rice in my mouth and stopped. I put down my chopsticks and gripped the table, my knuckles turning white. The pain had come back. I tentatively chewed and swallowed, but it only intensified the pain.

I took a breath. I couldn't let them figure out. But what would I say? I needed to get one of my pills, that would make things better. But-

"Ember," I turned, trying my best not to look sick. "Are you ok? You don't look that well."  
Great. Perhaps I could pass it off as something else.

"Oh, um I think my stomach's just a little off from the car ride," I said. "I thought I'd be ok, but I brought some pills just in case." I started to stand, "If I could be excused, I think it would be best if I go get one and sit down for a bit." I said.

"Of course," Kyoya said, standing, concern evident in his eyes. "Do you want me to walk you up? The hallways can get confusing."

"No, no, you go ahead and enjoy your dinner," I hoped I wasn't showing the sudden weakness I felt. I opened the dining room door, which was gratefully right behind me.

"Do you want me to come get you when the meteor shower starts?" He said, only his fingers were keeping him in his chair now, I had to leave soon or I was sure he'd just come with me.

"Sure," I smiled and then quickly left the room, shutting the door behind me. My head spun at the swift movement and I put a hand on the wall for support. I walked to the guest bedroom where Haruhi and I would be sleeping. I felt bile rise in my throat, and I swallowed as the walls seemed to move and waver.

I quickly grabbed some of my pills, and rushed to the attached bathroom to get some water. After swallowing them, I lowered myself onto the small couch. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing as the world stretched and twisted.

**I don't really know what sickness she has... lets just call it "life threatening" and leave it at that...**

**You would not believe the amount of research I did for this chapter. I like... googled two things... that's big ok! I'm lazy. **

**Did you know that in Japan they have three school 'semesters' ? Their school day starts "normally" at 8:30 in the morning, and ends around 3:15. **

**the sunset in Japan (on 9/12/14) was at 5:35 pm**

**the sunrise was around 5:30 am as well. **

**They have popular English speaking schools. **

**They have a 99% literacy percent, the highest in the world. **

**They used to go to school on Saturday until 2002. **

**their box lunches are called o-bento **

**in Japan they grow square watermelon. **

**They have 5.52million vending machines.**

**In Japan there is a building with a highway running ****_through _****it. **

**They use more paper for manga then toilet paper. **

**Of course some of that may not be true... wait... why am I putting so much time into this... I should go do math... *sigh * **

**anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger... HAHA NOT! :P you know I kid. I am actually sorry, because I'd be really mad at myself. :P anyway, look forward to the next chapter! :) because it might be the last... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …... but then again, it might not... you're just going to have to find out... **

**by the way, this is one of you guys's last chances to put in a chapter idea. ! the more I get the longer the fanfic may be. Soooo... just be thinking about that... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Awwwwwww! thanks for all the reviews! :) we've gotten the review count over 40! *does a happy dace * thank you so much you guys! on other news, make sure to review with any ideas you have, this is one of the last chapters where you can do so. The rest I have planned out. }:) which may or may not be a good thing. Anyway, go ahead and read! please review! I love you hear from you lovelies! **

I opened my eyes as the pain dissipated and sighed with relief. This time it had been worse. I felt the urge to count up my days, but then stopped. I didn't want to think about that stuff anymore. It was better if I just left it alone.

Someone knocked on the door. I quickly fixed my mussed hair and in general tried to make myself look a little better before whoever it was came in. The door opened and I saw that it was Fuyumi.

"Are they headed up to the observatory?" I asked, wondering if Kyoya had sent her in his place.

"No," she said, "I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." She stayed at the door and leaned against the wall. "About Kyoya," I wondered if she wanted me to stay away from him. I didn't think that being around me would be good for their company. I nodded, urging her to continue, even though I didn't know if that would be a good thing.

"I see the way he looks at you," she started, I wondered what she was getting at. "I think that you're the only girl he's ever loved."

What? Loved? Kyoya? But after thinking about it, I realized that the notion wasn't too far fetched.

"I wonder if you have feelings for him too." she said, a smile tugged on her lips. I thought for a moment and realized that I did. I did have feelings for him. Perhaps love?

"I-I do, but I never thought..." I said, stuttering. Her smile broke free.

"Well then, I have a request for you." I nodded, hoping that she wouldn't say what I feared.

"Don't break his heart." I looked up, surprised. "You're a sweet girl." she said, "I can see how he'd fall for you." she smiled again. "Please don't, I don't want to see the person he'd become if you hurt him."

"I won't." I said, nodding. She smiled, then left. The door closed behind her and I heard her footsteps echo as she walked down the hallway. I felt tears start to bud in my eyes.

Kyoya. I loved him. I didn't know what to do. Would I let myself be happy for the few moments I had left, and destroy his future? Or should I sacrifice the time I have with him, to make it easier when I'm gone?

I could leave. Maybe he'd understand. Maybe he'd still be happy, maybe he'd find someone new. But was I really going to do that to him? Was I going to hurt him like that?

Somehow all this had become a mess. Why couldn't I have just stuck to my original intentions. To see the twins. Why did Kyoya and love have to get mixed up in it. Frustrated tears started to fall, if I had just watched the Twins, had been totally devoted to paying attention to them, I wouldn't be in this mess. I could've died happy. I could've died without asking 'what if'.

Someone knocked -well, tapped- on the door. I quickly wiped my eyes, whoever it was, they wouldn't see me cry. I swallowed, preparing to speak, wondering if Fuyumi had come back.

"Yes?" I asked, making sure to disguise the crack in my voice. The door opened. It was Kyoya.

_Great. Why does he have such perfect timing? _I thought.

"We were just about to-" his eyes found mine, and I could tell he knew something was wrong. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern layered in his voice.

"Yeah- I, I'm just..." somehow the words wouldn't come. How could I tell him everything was alright? How could I keep this from him and not hurt him?

"Ember, is something wrong?" he stood there awkwardly at the door, his fingers wrapped around the door knob. I wished it wasn't this complicated, I wished I could just tell him. I tried to push back the tears. I saw anger rise in his eyes.

"Did Fuyumi say something?" he asked, peering back into the hallway, I guessed that he'd seen her walk away. I shook my head.

"No she-"

"Was it about me?" Kyoya's voice was strangely calm. His gaze shifted to the floor, and he smiled sadly at my silence. "She knows me too well. She told you didn't she, about how I feel." he said,

"About how I... how I feel about you." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, fearing my voice would crack.

His gaze rose and fell upon mine. "Ember, if... if you don't feel the same you can just tell me." His knuckles became white on the handle. "Please, I need to know." A hint of desperation started to show in his demeanor.

"Kyoya... " I couldn't choke out the words and the tears burst free. "I... think I've known it for a while, but I love you too." My legs were still weak from my recent episode and they decided to collapse. I started to fall to the ground.

In one swift movement Kyoya leapt into the room and pulled me into his arms. I let the tears go and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Did Fuyumi say something about breaking my heart?" he asked, his voice soft, tinged with a tenderness I had never heard before. I tried to swallow, and that was enough of an answer for him.

"Well, if for some reason you think you will," he said, his arms wrapping tighter around me. "And even if you do, in a month, a year" he said, "for you it'd be worth it."

I smiled, and for once the tears that fell weren't ones of pain or sadness, but of joy. And I actually felt almost grateful that I had gotten sick. If I hadn't I would have never met Kyoya. I would've never fallen in love with him. I would've never had this opportunity to love and be loved.

I remembered the Kyoya I had seen on my first days at Ouran Academy. I almost laughed at how I had thought him so annoying. But now I knew I realized that he had been hiding behind the glare on his glasses, behind the screen of a phone. Hiding because he didn't want to be hurt, because he didn't want anyone to get deep enough to hurt him.

Kyoya pulled back, a tender smile spread over his lips.

"Come on," he said, standing and helping me up. "They're going to wonder where we are." his hand rose, hesitant, but then with confidence as he wiped away a lasting tear from my cheek. I tried to laugh, but my throat still felt clogged from all the crying.

I smiled and followed him out the door. The walk to the observatory seemed somehow shorter than it had been before. When we emerged into the glass dome, the meteor shower had already began. The flashing lights danced over the blackened sky and just as quickly faded into the horizon.

The others were sitting in a circle on the floor, smiling and pointing at the brightest lights. I smiled as I saw the Twins, smiling and laughing with the others. I wondered why I hadn't come sooner. Why hadn't I come back the second I was sent away?

I wished I had more time, the clock was ticking far too quickly and I really didn't want my life to end so soon. I realized that I had so much to live for. The Twins, the Host Club, my friends, Kyoya. I had all these things that could've lasted so much longer, but I was going to die either way, whether I wanted to or not.

Something brushed against my hand and I looked down to see Kyoya's slip into mine. I smiled and held on a little tighter.

Yes I would die, but I would die like the lights I saw flashing across the sky, quick, but bright. They left an impression and yes, I would die knowing what I could've had, but at least, I had the time I had left. I had that long, and perhaps that long was long enough.

**Anyway, thank you again for all the reviews! and all the follows! ( WE HIT 80! AHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!) and all the favorites! (Awwwwww! some of you favorited me! *blushes * ) please review with any ideas you have! (and thank you for the ones given!) the more ideas the longer the fanfic might be! this is one of the last chapters open to put ideas on! soon it will be too late! :) thank you so much you guys! I never thought that this fanfic would get so popular! :) like I really thought it would only get like maybe like five readers. And when I first posted it I was like freaking out about having 10 followers! :) thank you guys so much this is all because of you! :) **

**if any of you have ideas on a fanfic you want me to do, (in any of the fandoms listed on my profile.) please review with it! I will have to warn that I might not use ideas given, i'm sorry If I don't, :( same goes for the chapter ideas. **

**Thank you! please review! I love to hear from you awesome people! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys...**

**Um so, I was kinda hit really really hard in the head Saturday. I have a concussion, and so I wasn't able to finish writing the chapter for this week. :( **

**I'm soooo very sorry! Hopefully i will be able to post next week.**

**This is a wonderful opportunity to post ideas! *Hint Hint* :) **

**Thanks for putting up with me, I will try and get better soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**ok. so a little update. You might notice that this chapter is shorter and unedited. That is because I have been restricted from the computer for most of the past week. I have just started getting back on in the last few days. But this morning, (of the day I was planning to write as much as possible) I woke and noticed my puiples were different sizes. From what I had heard this was a really really bad thing. So instead of going to school today, and writing at all, we rushed me into the doctors. They said they couldn't tell if anything was wrong, and so I went to an eye doctor. They also informed us that nothing was dramatically wrong. **

**But I am being extremely bad right now, because they did say that there should deffenately be no computers and no tv on my schedule, (nether any reading or listening to music.) so i'm being rebellious and getting this up for you guys. Otherwize i'd feel really bad for missing two weeks in a row. :( :( so ya... again this isn't edited because I put what i'd written together just now, so it hasn't gone through my beta. (i'm sorry!) **

**this is the last chapter to post ideas on. The rest is totally planned. So if you have any ideas please please please review with them! (also thanks so much to those who've told me to get better! :) you guys are so sweet!)  
also... WE'VE ALMOST HIT 100 FOLLOWERS! :D :D *applause * clap clap clap * *dramatic bow * **

**thank you guys soooooooooooooo much! i'll try my hardest to get better so you guys can have a chapter next week, so sorry that this one is so short... :(... Thanks! **

we all knew that the Twins weren't exactly patient. That fact, and the fact that we'd just resonantly bought them supersoakers, didn't mix well. So to avoid a possible catastrophe, we decided to have a little water fight. Tamaki had bought some more water guns anyway, so we were already set and ready to go. We all met after school in the Twin's backyard, most of the boys were already wearing their swimgear, Kyoya was wearing a seemingly new sleek black water shirt.

I didn't really like the traditional swimsuits, especially since it just seemed against my common sense to wear something that covered so little. So I had shown up in an oversized old T-shirt and some beat-up sweatpants. I was surprised to see that Haruhi seemed to feel the same way, she was wearing a T-shirt as well, and some shorts.

I looked around, trying to get a feel for the landscape, I knew this wouldn't be a particularly fair water fight, so I wanted to find a good place to hide and then snipe from. There were few trees around, but there was one big one that looked like a good possibility. We were all handed water guns, mine was a large green one, which you pushed the handle forward to squirt water.

They had also scattered buckets of water over the whole yard, I smiled this was going to be awesome. We all filled our waterguns and scattered. I sprinted to the tree I had picked out earlier, running past the Twins who were ganging up on Tamaki. Once behind my tree I started to empty my watergun. Soaking Hikaru, the Twins turned and started to chase me with their supersoakers refilled.

I yelped as the water hit me, I realized that the twins must have put ice in the water.  
I escaped when their super soaker's were empty. I refilled my water gun, and ran back to the tree I had been hiding behind. I watched the others as they sprayed each other. only when I had looked around the yard a few times did I realize that Kyoya wasn't with the others.

I screeched as ice cold water soaked my back, i turned drenched to see Kyoya behind me. He laughed as I started to squirt him with my water gun, I chased him until my water gun was empty then while we were both out of water Tamaki drenched us with his two water pistols. I laughed as Kyoya and I suddenly became allies, and ran toward the water bucket to refill our water guns.

Once we had gotten more water we barraged Tamaki with water, Kyoya and I then proceeded to soak each other again. after we had used all the water in the water buckets we decided to have a truce as we ate Popsicles on the now soaked and slippery lawn.

We sat in a circle and started to rip open our popsicles. I was facing the house. I noticed movement in one of the upstairs windows, I looked up and saw a red hared man looking out the window .when he saw me looking, he quickly moved and let the blind swing back to cover the window. I wondered if the twins his parents were home. I opened my mouth to ask, but then I reconsidered.

What would I do if they were? Would I even want to meet them? Would they even remember me after all they'd done to forget? Perhaps it was just better not to ask, just never know. But, what if they wanted to see me again...

Thoughts ran through my head as I wondered if, perhaps, they regretted getting rid of me. No, it was too risky. There were for more reasons it would turn out bad than good. Anyway, I didn't need them anymore, I had my adopted parents. They were the ones who raised me, who fought the monsters under my bed. My blood parents had never been there for me, they had probably forgotten me, and, perhaps, I should start forgetting them too.

**Also. I used a voice to script program to write some of this. It was hilarious what it thought their names were. Mouri Komichi (mori / takashi) Honi Sampai (Honey Senpi) Harvy Fujioka (Haruhi Fujioka... how in the world did it catch fujioka...) Chili-o 03 (this is the one I find most funny. It's supposed to be Kyoya Ooteri) Ikaru Atraction (Hikaru Hitachiin ) Karu detection (Koaru Hitachiin) **


End file.
